Twilight
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: When a book turns a nice trip to get food into a sappy moment. And, no, Megan does not like the book. She hates it. And, Tala has a lot on his mind. Just saying. (Why do I have the feeling that I'll be writing one-shots in between Espionage and its sequels?)


**Twilight **

Hazel eyes scanned the crowd as she listened to the people talk amongst each other. A few words caught her attention, and she had to know the thoughts running through these peoples' heads. _Twilight _was a book. A book! Why the hell were they treating it like it was the God of the world? Ugh. She never read the book, because she knew she was going to hate it. It was a disaster, and she wasn't going to pick it apart just to prove the disaster of it - correct.

"Edward is so cold at the beginning of the book," a girl said as she cradled her copy of the horror book. "Like, he just shrugs her off as if she doesn't exist."

"Iceberg's colder than that," mumbled Megan. "Please."

"Excuse me?" the girl said as she turned. Her friend turned with her. "An iceberg has no feelings; therefore, it can't be figuratively cold."

"You know the word figuratively. It's a big word. Congratulations. And, to respond to your horrible comeback, Iceberg is a nickname. And yes, he's colder than your precious **Edward**."

"Who the hell calls somebody Iceberg?" the girl sneered.

"Me," Megan said, mirth hidden in her eyes. "It's Tala's nickname."

At the mention of the Blitzkrieg Boys' captain, the girls' eyes widened before the narrowed. Oh goodie. They didn't believe her; this was going to be fun.

"As if a nobody like you knows Tala," they both said. "That's a laugh."

"Well, he's definitely no vampire, so I should be thankful," she said, grinning. "But, a nobody like me **does **know him. I've known him for 1 ½ years. I have the right to say I know him."

"Well, before you go saying anything, why don't you read the book?" the girl said.

"And get into fights with Twitards … no thanks."

She was tempted to get into fights with them just to see what kind of damage her boys would do. Oh god, she needed to stop hanging around Bryan. His sadistic side is starting to rub off on her. She got from her seat before heading out into the cold temperatures of Russia. The café was getting overcrowded. She walked past the bookstore before noticing the _Twilight _book in the window. Well, the girls' did want a reason for her to hate the book. She bought it.

**/**

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Upside down?"

Megan looked up from her book as she stared at Iceberg - wait, no, that's not right - Tala. Yeah, that was his name. She snickered to herself. Blue eyes rolled as he waited for her answer.

"I thought if all the blood was rushing to my head, I'd like this book."

"What are you reading?"

"_Twilight_."

"Why?"

"Bored," she answered. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Yes, and I'm only on question 6," he said smirking.

"Ah, Iceberg, no need to be sarcastic. I hate this stupid book. What possessed me to buy it?"

"Hey, we're still on my question, Pet."

Megan closed the book, not bothering to place it, before flipping straight on the chair. Indeed, she had been reading the book upside down. She placed it underneath the chair before grinning at him.

"What?"

"According to the book, vampires sparkle when they walk in the sunlight."

"Aw man, they don't turn to dust anymore. What a rip off," he spat sarcastically.

"I know, right?" she barked with laughter. "These two bimbos at the café were ogling the stupid thing. Mentioned something about Edward being cold toward his potential love interest. Hah. So, like the good citizen that I am, I told them Iceberg was colder than him."

"I don't know wither to be insulted that you called me cold or complimented because I outrank a fictional character."

"Both."

Tala rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch opposite of her. She grinned at him. A few minutes later, she was laying on his lap while reading the rest of the book. Her noises of disgust and terror amused him. He ran a hand through her hair as she continued to read with a look of torture on her face.

"You know," he said. "Bryan likes this book."

"Cheap, stale love story with a touch of torture to read … why am I not surprised?" she commented while she turned a page. "Sadistic being."

"That's what he said. You need to stop hanging around him."

"I know. But am I going to listen to my Jimmy Cricket and you, no."

"Damn it, Megan. I never know what you're saying."

"Watch some Disney movies. They're not as bad as _Twilight_. Promise."

**/**

The crowd parted as if they were the Red Sea; Tala and she were volunteered to get food from the local café. She had to bring him along more often. They got through the Moscow crowd a lot quicker. As soon as they made it the café, Megan dropped into a chair. She still hated crowds. Tala saw the line and dropped into the chair next to her. He never realized this café was so busy. Megan shrugged as she tapped the table with her fingers.

"Hey, it's that girl from yesterday. Ugh, what's she doing here?"

"Oh hey!" Megan said turning her chair. "Have you met Tala? I don't believe you have. Tala say hi! Come on, Iceberg. Don't be rude."

Tala grunted as he leaned against the table with his head nestled in his arms. His eyes were closed. The girls' gasped as they saw the Blitzkrieg captain resting next to them. Megan gave the girls' a smug smile. She loved proving people wrong.

"Well, you're wrong. He's not as cold as our precious Edward. Edward left Bella, even if he cared about her, so she would be safe. It's cold and heartless. He should suck it up and just be near her."

Tala's eyes snapped open as he glared at them. They had become incredibly darker as he listened to the girls' rude banter. They had no idea the things he put Megan through the past year. It took the last six months to gain her trust, and even through that, he was still struggling his way to earn her **complete **trust. He broke her spirit and stole her bit-beast. A fictional character can't be compared to him. The girls' stopped as they saw his look. Huh, at least, they know why Megan called him Iceberg.

"Get lost," he snarled before nestling his head on his arms once again.

The girls' gulped as they ran out of the café. Hazel appeared before his eyes as Tala moved back slightly. Megan had decided to stare at him.

"What?" he roughed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tala …" she began.

"It's nothing, Pet. Leave it."

She poked his nose. "You can tell me Tala. Don't you trust me?"

He flinched and Megan pulled her arm back quickly. Oh, maybe he didn't trust her. Funny, when they were alone, he seemed to trust her. Tala's eyes widened as he saw her look of hurt.

"I do trust you, Pet! It's just - my mind wandered back to when I lost your complete trust and feelings."

Her eyes softened as she pulled on a strand of his hair. He did this every so often, and she didn't like it. Yes, he hurt her. Yes, he did lose her complete trust. Though, to tell you the truth, he never lost her feelings. They were still there. Just, the trust was a little more important at the moment. She smiled at him, and gave a small one back.

"_Twilight_ has caused our trip to the café, for food mind you, into a sappy situation," she said. "I did not want a sappy moment in the middle of the café. Thank you _Twilight_."

The boy watched her as she flailed her arms through the air to make her point. The other customers were moving away from them, and it wasn't because of him. Megan tended to act looney when attention was drawn on her, and the café had gone completely quiet when their moment started with the two bimbos of girls. He lifted his head before stretching.

"Hey, the line's gone."

"Oh, thank the Lord! I'm starving," she said while she ran to get in line. "Let's go, Iceberg!"

Tala shook his head as he let out a chuckle. His Pet really was insane.

* * *

**A/N: **Nope, nope, nope. I will not allow these one-shots to come into my head. And they're random too. Megan, why? Tala, stop it! Bryan, why you so sadistic? And why is it rubbing off on Meagan?! *flails* Tala and Megan, why are your conversations so much to write?! *continues flailing*


End file.
